Stephen Mulhern
Stephen Daniel Mulhern (born 4 April 1977) is a British TV presenter, entertainer, and magician. He began presenting in the studio on CITV in May 1998 and became a leading presenter on the channel, until he left in August 2002. He has presented a number of shows, including SMTV Live, Holly & Stephen's Saturday Showdown and Globo Loco. Mulhern also hosts Britain's Got More Talent on ITV2, where he conducts interviews with the judges and acts from the talent show.Britain's Got Talent Hosts ITV.com Early life Stephen Mulhern is the third of four children of Maureen (née Reid) and Christopher Mulhern. He has two older brothers and a younger sister. Magic Mulhern began entertaining from a very young age and became interested in comedy and magic from his father, who would teach him a trick before bedtime when he was 13 years old. He is a member of The Magic Circle and has become a successful TV magician. Magic credits have included The Quick Trick Show and more recently Tricky TV. He has released a number of children's magic sets and videos and has toured the UK with his show, Stephen's Mega Mad Magic Show. The show proved popular attracting large audiences. He has taken part in the Royal Variety Performance at the Victoria Palace Theatre with The Queen in attendance. In 2005 Mulhern created and presented the Channel 4 magic show Freaky and was credited as executive producer. In 2006 he performed a magic routine in an episode of The Slammer, he came in second place; to the dance group "Flawless". "Flawless" went on to perform on Britain's Got Talent, which he presents the spin-off show for (Britain's Got More Talent). Unlike many professional magicians, Mulhern does not work with a regular assistant for his illusion performances. Instead, he prefers to work with a range of guest celebrity assistants. Most notable of these is his former Saturday Showdown co-host Holly Willoughby, who has assisted him on many occasions in a variety of illusions including being sawed in half.Stephen Mulhern: 'I'd like a variety act to win this year!' ITV.com Other celebrity assistants have included the singers Katherine Jenkins, Rachel Stevens and Louise Redknapp, and the actress Mischa Barton. Stage career Mulhern starred in the stage version of Grease as Danny Zuko. In 2005 he appeared on Celebrity Stars in Their Eyes as Robbie Williams.Stephen Mulhern Biography James Grant Management Mulhern has a regular slot at Butlins, where he once was a redcoat, during the summer season with a show of comedy, magic and gunge.Family Events CreamyNet.com At Christmas 2002 he appeared in pantomime at the Ashcroft Theatre, Croydon.Performance Diary It's Behind You.com In 2005 he was back at Croydon with Danny La Rue and performed in Mother Goose in Bromley for the 2006/07 panto season.Pantomimes in Bromley Churchill Theatre Pantomimes.org He starred in Aladdin at the Marlowe Theatre in Canterbury, playing the leading role of Aladdin, however on dates when he was not able to play the role, due to television commitments, director and writer Paul Hendy stood in to take the role.Event archive MarloweTheatre.com He appeared again at the Marlowe playing Muggles in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs which starred former EastEnders actress Emma Barton (29 November until 18 January). In 2009, he presented the Britain's Got Talent Live Tour after a successful series of 'Britain's Got More Talent'. At the end of the year he performed in a new musical pantomime, 'Santa Claus and the Return of Jack Frost' at the Mayflower Theatre in Southampton playing the Chief of Elves.What's on at the Mayflower Retrieved 22 April 2010 He can play the violin and piano. In July 2010, he presented Magic Numbers, in which viewers, whose landline or mobile phone numbers contain two of the digits generated from a variety of six game shows and stunts, have the chance to win £250,000. The show was broadcast in the UK on ITV1 at 8.00pm on Saturdays and was recorded in the London Studios. From December 2011 to January 2012, he is playing Buttons in the pantomime 'Cinderella' at the Marlowe Theatre in Canterbury which stars EastEnders actor John Partridge who plays Christian Clarke as Prince Charming. In 2016, Mulhern presented Go for It, and co-hosted The Next Great Magician alongside Rochelle Humes for ITV. Personal life He studied piano and violin, achieving grade seven on both. His idol reportedly is Chris Evans, who was his inspiration as a child. In July 2010, it was reported in the press that he was dating his former pantomime co-star, Emma Barton.Mirror Celebs Interviewed on 25/07/2010 Television credits Mulhern's television credits consist mainly of entertainment shows: *CITV (main presenter, May 1998 - August 2002) *''All Star Impression Show'' (December 2009) *''Animals Do the Funniest Things'' *''Brilliant Creatures'' *''Britain Does the Funniest Things (2009)'' *''Britain's Got More Talent (2007 - present)'' *''Celebrities Under Pressure'' (Episode #3.4) *''Dancing on Ice: Defrosted (2006, 2007)'' *''Family Fortunes (2007)'' *''Finger Tips (2000 - 2004)'' *''Freaky TV'' *''Globo Loco (2003 - 2004)'' *''Harry Potter at the Castle: Magic at Midnight'' *''Holly & Stephen's Saturday Showdown'' (previously known as Ministry of Mayhem(MOM) from 10 January 2004 - 1 July 2006) *''Kids Do The Funniest Things'' (2008) *''The National Music Awards'' *''The Quick Trick Show'' (1999 - 2004, predecessor to Tricky TV) *''The Record of the Year 2004'' *''Timmy Towers'' (1997) as Merlin *''The Slammer'' (guest appearance, 2006) *''SMTV Live, ''SMTV Gold (August - December 2003) *''Stars in Their Eyes'' *''Anonymous (2009)'' *''Tricky Quickies'' *''Tricky TV (2005 - 2006, successor to The Quick Trick Show)'' *''You Can Do Magic (2003)'' *''Daily Cooks Challenge(Guest Star) (2010)'' *''The 5 O'Clock Show'' (Guest Presenter) (2010) *''Magic Numbers'' (July/August 2010) *''Celebrity Juice'' (September 2010) *''Coronation Street Uncovered Live'' (Presenter) (December 2010) *''Britain's Got Talent Live Tour'' (Presenter) (2008-2009, 2011-present) *''Born To Shine'' (Judge) (August 2011) *''This Morning's Hub'' (Presenter) (2011-Present) *''The Big Quiz'' (Presenter) (2011) *''The Golden Case'' (Presenter) (Upcoming Gameshow) *''Stars In A Spin'' (Presenter) (Upcoming Gameshow) References